


The Thank God You're Not Dead Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Series: More Delicious Than Wine [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e07, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment amongst the chaos of the S2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thank God You're Not Dead Kiss

Lester put the phone down, irritated and relieved in equal measures. Stephen was going to try to find the creature Leek had left on a popular beach, but he wouldn't take any kind of back-up and he clearly didn't trust Lester at all. Considering he'd nearly been killed a few hours earlier by the real traitor, he was rather offended that Stephen would suspect him of betrayal. Still, at least he'd agreed to go and deal with it. Now he just needed to work out what the hell had happened to Cutter and his group of reprobates.

The door to his office slammed open and was then kicked closed just as rapidly. He barely had time to register the sound of the lock clicking into place before he was hit by thirteen stone of highly-trained special forces soldier. Blade practically threw himself across the room, planting himself firmly in Lester's lap and burying his face in the other man's neck.

Before Lester could say anything Blade raised his head and kissed him. Blade's hands came up to hold Lester's face in place as he kissed him desperately, plunging his tongue between Lester's lips and forcefully reclaiming every inch of his mouth. As Blade kept kissing Lester he also started grinding down against Lester, making his cock stand up and take notice.

Lester's hands came up to rest lightly on Blade's hips. He knew he should stop this, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away when Blade was kissing him with so much desperation he could almost taste it.

Eventually Blade broke away and took a couple of hasty, deep breaths. His eyes were wide and shining slightly and Lester could feel fine tremors running through his hands. Slowly, Lester slide his hands further up until he was stroking his lover's back soothingly.

"Niall? Just calm down and talk to me."

Blade rested his forehead on Lester's shoulder again. "You scared me," he admitted, his voice muffled because of his position. "We got back and found the blood and then the predator... You could have been killed."

Lester tightened his grip, holding the other man more closely. "Do you want me to apologise? Because I will, but I didn't intentionally get trapped in the building with that creature."

Blade chuckled, the tremors reducing and the tension slowly fading from his muscles. "No. It wasn't your fault. I just wasn't expecting you to ever be in danger and ..." he shrugged. "It was a shock. Realising how close I came to losing you."

Lester managed a teasing smile. "It was something of a shock to me as well. I can't believe that little rat managed to deceive me for so long. But at least Abby's lecture on how mammoths defend their herd came in useful. I'm going to buy that animal gourmet food for the rest of its life."

Blade leaned closer and brushed another kiss against his lips. "I'll help you. I should have been there to save you, but since I couldn't be I'm glad your mammoth was." He sighed. "I have to get back to the rest of the squad. The Captain is working out provisional plans for catching the rat. We just need to find him now."

There was a sharp knock at the door. "Sir James? Leek is on the viewscreen again and he's got Cutter."

Lester kissed Blade swiftly and then urged him back to his feet. "It's time for both of us to get back to work. Stay safe for me, Niall." He brushed the backs of his fingers gently over Blade's cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
